


Sauna Fun

by Lyco



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Billy likes her kind of teaching, F/M, Kim's a great sex ed teacher, Pink and Blue having naughty fun, Sauna room on the ship, Sex, Smut, no real plot, power rangers 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: After the Rangers discover a Sauna on the ship, things get a little wild between various members.





	Sauna Fun

**Disclaimer: Warning, this will be quite graphic in sexual actions so keep that in mind as you read this purely smutty idea before you roast me. As always I own nothing but what you see here and this is set in the PR 2017 'Verse.**

* * *

That Sauna was a new feature, or rather, an old one that Billy had ended up finding one day while exploring the ship. Granted, he hadn't really realized what the room was until Alpha 5 found him and explained that the previous Black Ranger before Zack had needed the room due to his needs in order to function. Leading to the others to realize it was pretty much a Sauna and began to make use of it for their own needs when they wanted to relax some. Little did any of them know how interesting things would get once they started using it and would forever question if it was just their own hormones or the heat of the room that had been the key influencer on them. And it'd all start when Billy would show up in the Sauna Room while Kim was in there and pretty much naked while laying on her towel. Letting her body get the full extent of the room's capabilities. “Oh crap!” Shouted the Blue Ranger in alarm.

Sending Kim into a frantic pace to quickly cover herself up while Billy closed his eyes. “Billy? Its okay now, you can look, I promise.” Came her gentle voice.

Causing him to slowly open his eyes and see that she indeed was covered by her towel. “I… I uhh, I can go if you want?”

“No, its fine, I didn't think to lock the door so that's on me.” She told him while patting at a spot next to her for him to sit down at.

He did so, albeit a bit reluctantly and tried not to look her way while also sitting a bit further from her after thinking it over some. “Billy?” Began Kim in that gentle manner she'd used previously with him.

“Yeah?” Came his response while not looking his way.

“You do know I'm not upset with what happened, right?”

“O-Oh, I know!”

Kim looked at her friend, finding herself curious about the squeak that had come from him. “Have you ever seen a girl naked before?” As surely he had watched porn before, right?

Or seen something that had a naked girl in it since she doubted he would have seen one in person due to his being on the Spectrum and not liking touch. “Umm… No, no, I haven't. My mom doesn't allow them kinda movies at the house.”

“Oh, makes sense.”

Things were silent between them for awhile after that and Billy would thankfully begin to relax some after seeing one of his friends naked. His upper chest beginning to have sweat form on it and it was starting to distract Kim some as it was making him look even better then usual. Granted, she hadn't ever thought of Billy in that way before and briefly wondered why she hasn't. As it wasn't like he was bad looking or a complete jerk or anything like that. _At least I'm thinking it now so better late then never…_ Thought Kim as she nibbled on her lower lip and looked at him.

Liking the image she was seeing of the sweat trails coming down his upper body while he looked very relaxed. Deciding to move, she came over and sat next to Billy, surprising him some while she smiled reassuringly at him. “So… I'm kinda curious...”

“About?”

“If you liked what you saw earlier?”

Billy's eyes widened in alarm at that. “K-Kim! We, we're friends so I don't think that's appropriate to ask!”

“Billy, its okay, I promise. It's just between the two of us, okay? I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda liking what I'm seeing of you right now...” My oh my would she have liked to ran a finger down his chest...

Hearing how sincere she sounded made Billy feel slightly relaxed as he blew out a breathe. “Uhh… Well… From the little I saw before I looked away? I, I liked it...”

Kim smiled at him. “Would you like to see that again?” She asked while toying with the upper portion of her towel and causing his eyes to widen in shock.

Not trusting himself to speak and surprising himself in the process, he nodded in silence and watched as his friend stood up and took the towel off. Allowing him to get a good view of her rear before turning around and smiling down at him and posing somewhat. “Like what you see?”

A nod came from him as she smiled and sat down next to him. “Umm… Aren't, aren't you and Jason some kind of thing?” He questioned unsurely while trying to ignore the reaction he was having below.

Kim just chuckled. “Sweetie, Jason and I are just friends right now since neither of us are really in a good place for a relationship. But its sweet of you to think about that where we're concerned.” Came her response as she ached to touch him.

“O-Oh.”

The fact he was clearly staring at her tits made her happy while he replied. “You wanna touch?”

His eyes shot up in shock as he looked at her, seeing the smirk on her lips. “I'm serious, you can touch them if you want. Or even go further between my legs.” Purred the girl as she slouched some to spread her legs a bit.

A groan came from him that made her smirk deepen. “Getting hard?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Umm… Sure, I guess.”

“If you don't really want me too, I won't, sweetheart.”

“I… I trust you.” He told her hesitantly.

And feeling happy about that, she lowered her hand to squeeze him through his towel. Earning herself a groan from him. “Mmm… Feel big.” Commented the girl and licking her lips at the thought of his size.

“Th-Thanks.”

Gently taking one of his hands so as not to startle him, she guided it to one of her breasts and placed it there. “Go on, Billy.” Gently instructed the girl.

Nodding, he squeezed it and found himself liking the feel of her breast in his hand. Her hardened nipple against the palm of his hand while she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall. “If you want to put one in your mouth… Go ahead.” Murmured Kim as he continued to squeeze on her breast.

Tentatively, he moved back to give himself some room and lowered his mouth on to the nipple he hadn't had his hand on. Flicking his tongue on it experimentally gained him a moan from Kim. “Yeah, just like that babe. If you bite it, don't do it too hard, okay?”

A muffled response came from him as he gently bit down on it and getting a gasp from her as he used his tongue on the captured nipple. “Ooh, that feels good…”

Taking one of his hands in a gentle manner, she guided it down to between her legs. “Use your fingers, babe. Rub on my pussy before putting a finger in.”

“O-Okay.” Billy said nervously and started to do as told while taking his focus away from her nipple.

Her back arched with a moan escaping her as he began to rub on her clit until his finger found its way inside of her. “OH!”

“You're wet.”

“Mmm… You helped make me that way babe.” Murmured Kim before telling him to start using his finger on her in a back and forth motion.

“Its not gonna hurt?”

“No, I promise it won't.”

Trusting her at her word, the inexperienced Billy began to finger her much to her pleasure. As he did so, he went back to biting and sucking on her nipples much to her continued happiness. “Damn that feels good.” Moaned the girl as he continued to please her.

Feeling glad that her dry spell was over after having to use her own fingers and toys to get off. Sure, she could have slept with Jason but considering their issues that would have been a complication neither needed at the moment. Zack could have been another choice but he was too concerned about his mother and being hung up on Trini despite her being gay for Kim to actually try. As for Trini, she honestly didn't think her friend would go for it since she knew the other girl wasn't interested in her like that as she valued the friendship they had forged too much to risk potentially ruining it. And Kim could understand that and didn't want to risk anything either. Though that line of thought wasn't even a thing at the moment for her where her and Billy were concerned. Despite his inexperience, Kim couldn't deny how good she was feeling thanks to him. “How about I return the favor?” Gasped Kim and causing him to stop his actions on her and look at her.

“What, what do you mean?”

“I mean… I take this into my mouth.” Replied the girl as she grabbed his hardened cock through his towel and even kissed him on the lips.

“Oh… Okay.”

Smiling happily at that, she kissed him again and even gave attention to his chest, nipples, and even stomach as she kissed her way down his front. “Oh boy...” Groaned Billy as what his friend was doing just felt really good to him.

Kim quickly unwrapped her friend's towel and whistled appreciatively at his size. “Mmm… I like.” Purred the Pink Ranger while stroking it and causing Billy's eyes to roll backwards.

She soon began to lick the tip of his cock before taking it into her mouth while rubbing on his balls. A feeling that felt really good for Billy even if it was a little weird considering this had never happened to him before. Figuring he might explode before long if she kept this up, she decided to stop with a pop and look up at him with lust filled eyes. “Mmm… While this is good in my mouth, I think it'd be better in my pussy...” Purred the girl.

“But what about protection?”

“I've got that covered, Billy.” Promised the girl as she raised up and sat on his lap. Capturing his cock between their bodies.

As she enjoyed sex and always ensured she was well covered to avoid pregnancies. “This… This isn't gonna change anything is it?” Asked Billy worriedly.

She smiled reassuringly at him while kissing on him. “Not at all, babe, not at all. But if you don't want to go further I understand.”

“I… I do… But I'm a virgin, you know? I'm worried I'm not gonna be good enough for you.” He told her worriedly and causing her to hug him closely to her.

Pulling away slightly, she kissed him and was surprised and elated when he kissed back. “You've been good for me so far, Billy. Just relax and not worry so much, okay?”

“Okay.”

Smiling at him and kissing him again and even adding tongue again to his surprise, she raised up and guided his cock inside of her. Groaning some while clamping her eyes shut as he filled her. “Oh God.” Gasped out Kim as she slid all the way down on him.

“Are you okay?”

Opening her eyes, she smiled with a nod at him. “Mm-hmm. Just been awhile since I had someone big inside of me.”

“I'm big?”

“Yep, could really please a girl with it. Unless she's a virgin and then you would have to be really careful with her at first.” Cautioned Kim seriously and getting a nod for it while Billy felt awed over how she felt around him.

Their lips met in a kiss once more that soon turned deep as she ran her hands down his chest while giving him time to adjust. Though she wouldn't have been surprised if he ended up cumming inside of her since this was his first time with a lot of things. Sweat pouring down their bodies thanks to the steam of the room. “You ready?” Kim asked gently before nibbling on his lower lip.

A nod came from him and with that, she began to rise up on him before going back down with a moan. One that wasn't alone as he groaned over the feeling this was giving him. His hands unconsciously found their way to her sides and stayed there while he also took one of her nipples into his mouth as she rode him. _Oh God… Billy's the last person I ever expected to have sex with but at least it doesn't feel wrong._ Thought the Pink Ranger.

Hell, him being in her felt too damned good to feel in any way wrong as it is. Skin slapped against skin as she rode him good and hard, their moans filling the air as they fucked. “K-Kim! Gonna… Gonna! Oh God!”

“Do it! Fill me up!” Screamed the girl as she rode him while feeling her own orgasm.

Moments later with a yell, Billy exploded inside of her and it wasn't long before she was a quivering mess against him as she orgasmed on his cock. “Nor-Normally, I'd ask you not to touch me, but not today!”

Chuckles came from Kim as he surprisingly held her close to him. “I'm glad you feel that way babe.” She told him happily before kissing him on the lips.

They'd remain as they were for awhile until deciding to get a shower to clean up. Each seeing the other in a whole new light and feeling like their friendship had gotten a bit deeper then before. It was unfortunate however that he didn't have much in the way of stamina in the sex department for a second go around while in the shower but Kim figured they could work on that if he was willing. And given how he was enthusiastically eating her out while they showered thanks to her guidance, the Pink Ranger had a pleasant feeling he'd be plenty willing when the time came.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Originally, I had intended this to be at least a 4 part fic but since I haven't given it much thought in awhile since I finished this some time ago, I've decided to just go ahead and post what I do have here on A03 instead of just letting it gather dust or be deleted.**


End file.
